A Birthday To Remember
by Kitsune Curoryu
Summary: A horrible accident happened on the twins' birthday. How does Hikaru deal with the result? Character Death. Mentions of Twincest.


So, I got an inspiration to write a ficlet/oneshot about the twins. Here you go. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Warnings: Depressing themes, character death, and mentions of twincest.

* * *

"Hey Hikaru! Why don't we stop by the costume store on the way home? For inspiration?" I asked my twin cheerfully.

"Sure, Kaoru." He laughed. "But that means you have to help me with that big writing assignment."

"Whatever do you mean? I thought you had it covered." I smiled, catching on to my twin's innuendo.

"I do. I just need a peer editor." He grinned mischievously.

Okay, so you might be a tad confused. You see, and don't you tell anyone, my twin brother and I are in a…romantic relationship. By "help him", well, Hikaru meant something else entirely.

I hummed quietly as we turned onto the street that led to the costume store. As we began crossing, there was a screech of tires. I saw a car racing towards us, out of control. My eyes widened, and in the split second before the impact, I shoved Hikaru out of the way.

"_**NO, KAORU!" **_

**

* * *

**

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance. I heard the people talking in hushed tones as they crowded around. I heard my own wracking sobs. None of that mattered. The only thing that mattered now was one simple fact:

My twin brother was lying on the ground in front of me.

Bleeding.

Dying.

And it was all my fault.

The policemen walked over and asked me what happened. I couldn't think. I couldn't tell them. They tried to move me. I screamed, lashing out at them. Telling them to leave me alone!

Then I heard him. Kaoru. Gasping for air. Making sounds.

I kneeled closer to him. "Kaoru…Kaoru, can you hear me?"

My twin smiled. "Hik-Hikaru…? I…I want you to…know something….to do something…for me…"

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. "Kaoru, no. Don't talk. Save your strength."

"No. I want you…to tell mother and father…I'm sorry… Please…Hikaru…Can you do that for me?"

A sob escaped my throat. "Y-yes… Yes, I will… Kaoru, hang in there, okay? These guys are gonna fix you… And we'll be fine. Hey, once you're better, we can see if the costume store has any new selections in, okay? You just have to get better, okay? So we can pick on B-Boss… Okay, Kaoru?"

My brother nodded and closed his eyes. "O-okay…I'm just gonna…take a quick nap… G'night…Hikaru…"

The tears began running down my cheeks. "Good night, Kaoru. Sweet dreams."

"Oh, Hikaru?" Kaoru smiled.

"Y-yeah, Kaoru?"

"Happy Birthday…"

I froze. Today was June 9th. Our birthday. Crying, I squeezed my twin's hand. Kaoru let out a breath and his hand went limp in mine.

"Happy Birthday….Kaoru… I love you…"

* * *

I glared sullenly out the window of my Writing class. One month had passed since Kaoru's death. One month of endless paperwork, funerals, memorials, and family that didn't even care, coming to visit. I had gone back to going to Ouran Academy in hopes of avoiding all of the uproar caused by my twin's death. Little did I know, the Host Club had caught wind of it. When I walked into the doors of music room number three, I was tackled by Honey-senpai and showered with everyone's sympathy. They wouldn't stop asking if I needed anything. Needless to say, I stopped going to music room number three.

At home, things were worse. I had to sleep in the same room, the same bed I had shared with him. Every morning, I looked at his face in the mirror. There weren't any mirrors anymore. Mother and father would not leave me alone. It took all I had not to scream in frustration. Why couldn't they understand that I didn't want to talk about it?!

There was one person I would talk to. Haruhi-chan proved to be a good listener, especially when it came to these things. I talked with her whenever things were becoming too much. She helped me through the tough parts, saying that I would eventually be alright with his death. I would never forget, and it would never stop hurting, but eventually the pain wouldn't be so bad.

She was right. As the time passed, I grew accustomed to the idea of not having a twin. It was difficult, yes, but I was able to function like a normal human. One year passed. I went to Kaoru's grave on our birthday and left some blue roses. Then I sat and just talked for a few hours. I told him about the recent happenings with the Host Club, since I had gone back. I told him how everyone was sad about he's gone… Stuff like that.

"You know what, Kaoru?" I said finally. "I think I'm alright now. I miss you, of course… But I think I'm ready to move on. Thanks. For everything. Happy Birthday, Kaoru."

I stood and wiped my eyes, looking at my brother's grave one last time before walking away.

I started crossing the street. "I love you, my brother. Goodbye."

"_**LOOK OUT!!!" **_

_***screech* **_

"**_Oh my god, HIKARU!!! NO!!!" _**

**_

* * *

_**

Kitsune Curoryu


End file.
